Star Struck
by Amy494walker
Summary: Spencer has a surprise for Aaron. HotchxReid fluffy drabble. PG.


**Title:** Star Struck

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** HotchxReid

**Summary:** Reid has a surprise for Hotch

**A/N:** I accidently gave this two different titles on LJ so it's also, unofficially, called 'A Lovely Thing'

* * *

><p>Aaron had never imagined a situation in which he could be blindfolded in a car, unaware of where he was going or what was going to happen once they arrived, without feeling the urge to reach for a gun. However, it hadn't taken long for Aaron to realize that when in a relationship with Spencer Reid, nothing was ever as expected.<p>

But even for his eccentric lover, this was a little strange.

The drive had started out normal enough, he hadn't known where they were going but he liked surprised and so didn't think much of it. When Spencer had stopped about 30 minutes ago to place a slik tie over his eyes, then it had turned into an interesting drive. He knew, from his first couple of dozen tries, that asking for any details about what he had planned would only draw some cryptic clue from Spencer. All he knew was that the road had become incrediby bumpy a while back; they were no longer on a main road.

Finally, he felt the car slow down and eventually the engine was shut off. "Okay." Spencer said, sounding a little nervous, "Would you mind waiting here for just a minute while I ... do something?" He could almost see his lover's shy smile.

"Of course." Because as strange as Spencer could be sometimes, it always ended up being something Aaron liked.

He waited a little longer than a minute, listening as Spencer seemed to dart back and forth between the trunk and god knows where. Eventually, his door opened and a gentle hand on his arm guided him out. He could tell immediately that the ground beneath his feet was grass and there was a mild chill in the air. They were outside somewhere that was incredibly quiet compared to the city. He clumsily made his way, with help, about 20 feet from the car before his feet connected with a new surface. If Aaron had to guess, he'd say it was a rug.

"Okay," Spencer said, turning him slightly, "Sit."

Aaron obeyed, feeling beneath his hands that it did seem to be a rug or some kind of blanket. A picnic? At 9:30pm?

Spencer took his hands, and held them close as he spoke, "Before I take the blindfold off, I want you to remember something. The last case, the second body we found. Do you remember when we visited the crime scene?" Aaron did, it'd been up in Montana and the body of a 30yr old male had been found in an opening in the woods. "You where distracted and for the first few minutes I couldn't figure out why. Then I saw that you kept looking up, at the sky." Aaron smiled. They had been in almost pitch black and the night sky had been spectacular.

Wait.

Just as Aaron was about to figure out what Spencer was planning, his lover reached over and removed the blindfold. They where indeed in near darkness, one dim camping lantern on the blanket illuminated an amazing spread of pasta and wine. Looking at his lovers face, he smiled when the other man looked up. Following his gaze, he had a feeling he knew what he'd see.

And there it was. The entire span of the sky was littered with millions of bright spots. He could see the milky way stretch across the night, clusters, nebula's and galaxies. It was breathtaking.

"God." Aaron breathed, "You did all this because I looked at the stars once?" He asked, in awe.

Spencer just shrugged and began dishing out some past, "I thought you might like it."

Blown away by his partner, Aaron teased, "Like it?" Taking the pasta from Spencer's hand gently before tackling him onto his back. Spencer laughed and squirmed under him. Aaron stroked a hand down his cheek, stilling him, and whispered, "I love it." He swallowed, "I love you."

Spencer's eyes widened, they hadn't said that to each other before. Barely a second passed before Spencer's shocked expression transformed into a giant, beautiful smile. "I love you too."

Compelled by the burst of emotion those words inspired, Aaron kissed the man he loved with heady passion. As they kissed, they were soon lost in one another and the stars became and afterthought. Because, for Aaron, no amount of celestial beauty in the universe could compare to the beauty of having Spencer Reid in his arms.


End file.
